


Alone in the Fall

by Lilium_the_yuri_goddess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium_the_yuri_goddess/pseuds/Lilium_the_yuri_goddess
Summary: Is there anything better than being by yourself on a crisp fall day, with nothing but your mind to occupy yourself?
Kudos: 1





	Alone in the Fall

_This day is perfect._

That is all you can think as you gaze across the pumpkin patch, the low growl of the tractor that brought you here fading off into the distance. A vast expanse stretches out in front of you, vibrant greens transitioning to amber hues as the changing season turns the thick grass to straw. A cool breeze blows towards you, kissing your face as you gaze across the patch, looking at each of the smooth orange globes settled in their own cozy nests of straw. 

You step out into the patch, the soft pat of shoes falling on packed dirt giving way to the sharp crunch of hay and fallen leaves giving way beneath your feet. By this point you are completely alone, the chirping of field crickets and distant calls of wild birds acting as your only companions. Many people would feel isolated and exposed in this open field but to you this place is freedom. It’s an opportunity to trade the bustle of everyday life for a calm evening out in nature, the sky you usually see choked by buildings and manmade clutter replaced by a placid blue above and a vast wall of pines far ahead, backlit by a golden glow as the sun begins to dip. The sudden gust of frigid air that blows across the field carries with it the distinct scent of autumn’s arrival, the telltale aroma of dead leaves reaching you just as a few of them flutter by. You can almost taste the year’s end, the crisp bite of chilled air on your tongue almost guaranteeing that this very spot will be glazed in frost under the soft glow of tomorrow’s morning sun. 

You crouch down next to the largest pumpkin you see, examining it closely. This mighty gourd stands out over the others, sitting square in the center of the field as if it’s watching over the others. Your hand glides over it slowly, taking in every inch of its smooth surface as your fingertips dip ever so slightly into the fruit’s prominent grooves. You can’t help but think of where this pumpkin might end up one day. You can picture the bright orange skin carved into a gaping smile, the flickering of a candle serving as a beacon for costumed children on a moonlit Halloween street. Perhaps instead it will become part of a pie, the subtle taste of the pumpkin blending with nutmeg and cinnamon to make that familiar flavor you hadn’t experienced in years. Maybe it won’t get picked, whether its size turns people away from picking it up or if they simply decide to leave it alone. You hope they let it be, leaving it to stand in the field as a testament to the beautiful sights of fall joined by scores of leaves in red yellow and orange before the icy grasp of winter returns it and the season to the earth.

Ten minutes pass in what feels like seconds before you get up, your right knee dampened where it had just touched the ground. You look across the field one more time, taking in the sight of hundreds of pumpkins scattered around you in every direction. You are alone, with nothing but your thoughts and the tranquil life of fall keeping you company.

This day is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first ever posted fic. Years of self doubt and harsh criticism have prepared me for this. Hopefully.
> 
> Hope whoever reads this enjoys
> 
> -Lily


End file.
